Chlorofluorocarbons have been widely used in industry as refrigerants and aerosols. When released into the atmosphere, the accumulation of such chlorofluorocarbons can eventually cause depletion of the ozone layer. Many countries have barred the use of CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2 and CCl.sub.3 F due to their ability to reach the stratosphere. The industry has focused on the use of perfluorocarbons, tetrafluoroethanes and chlorofluorohydrocarbons in recent years since these compounds are believed not to significantly contribute to ozone depletion. Of particular interest to the refrigerant industry is 1,1,1, 2-tetrafluoroethane. Such compounds can be derived from the intermediates 1,1-difluorotetrachloroethane, 1,1,1-trifluorotrichloroethane and 1,2,2,2-tetrafluorodichloroethane. These intermediates are, in turn, the isomers of the more readily obtainable chlorofluoroethanes 1,2-difluoro-1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,1,2-trifluoro-1,2,2-trichloroethane and 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-1,2,-dichloroethane, respectively.
The isomerization of such chlorofluoroethanes by treatment with aluminum trichloride is well documented in the art. For example, Okuhara in 23 J. Org. Chem 2745 (1977) reports the use of aluminum trichloride and an inert solvent for isomerizing 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane. Unfortunately, the prior art methods render an unsatisfactory amount of starting material in the final reaction mixture. This is evidenced in, for example, German Pat. No. 1,668,346 which discloses an isomerization method for the production of 1,1,1-trifluorotrichloroethane. This process involves the preactivation of an aluminum chloride catalyst with 1,1,2-trifluorotrichloroethane at 30.degree. to 60.degree. C., subsequent cooling and then addition of new starting material. The amount of starting material in the final reaction mixture is from about 2% to 10%. As the boiling point of starting material and the desired isomerized product are roughly the same, conventional distillation techniques can not be employed to separate the compounds.
Alternative methods for obtaining the isomerized product with negligible amounts of non-isomerized starting material are therefore needed.